A Bloody Good Time
by xjesterkingx
Summary: Naruto annd Hinata have been mistreated and abused by the village, but now after the meet the demons that will help them become the greatest killing machine that will bring konoha to its bloody ruin
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a NaruHina story with graphic violence and sexual scenes. Also I would like to just state a few things about this story.**

**1. Naruto instantly falls in love with Hinata and vice versa**

**2. Naruto has no feelings for Sakura**

**3. Saskue, Sakura, Kiba, and Hiashi are real assholes**

**4. Starting point for this story is when Naruto is just entering the academy**

**5. Both Naruto and Hinata are secretly smart and somewhat god-like**

**6. Hinata will have a demon sealed inside her (I will explain it in the story)**

**7. Both of them know the demons are inside of them and can talk to them and are good friends with them**

**8. This story doesn't follow the way the canon series went although some of the major events will stay the same**

**this is the first story that i have writen ever so go easy on me alright**

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

**_'Demon thinking'_**

**A BLOODY GOOD TIME**

The Village hidden in the leaves was the most beautiful village out of all the hidden villages. People were happy going about their daily lives, and children were happily at play. Well not all of the children were happy. There are two specific children in the hidden leaf that were wishing for death, specifically the death of everyone in the village. And although they didn't know it, the two of them were going to set off a series of events that would lead to the leaf villages to its ultimate and bloody demise.

Naruto Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune. The leaf village hated Naruto with a burning passion. As a child Naruto was beaten and abused by damn near every on in the whole village. Adults would glare and insult the boy while he walked down the streets, and the children of the village picked up on what the adults and their parents were doing and did the same. To everyone in the village he is the stupid little kid that was the cause of all of their emotional problems, and why all of their loved ones were gone. Naruto is currently six years old and he was trying to kill himself.

Naruto was sitting on his bed in his dirty piece of crap apartment running a rusty kunai across his wrists, blood pouring from the open wound. And after a few minutes of doing this he was starting to feel a little dizzy. Watching as the blade cuts open his wrists he eventually passes out, closing his eyes happily accepting death's embrace. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that he was in a damp sewer with torches lining the walls lighting the way.

"So is this what the underworld is like?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"**Not even close boy**." boomed a thundering voice.

"Who said that?" Said a startled Naruto

"**Follow my voice and you'll see**."

So for the next ten minutes Naruto walked around the sewer until he stopped in front of a giant bared gate with a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal in the middle of it. Then slowly a form starts to emerge from the darkness behind the bars . Standing in front of Naruto was a colossal fox with nine tails swishing behind it. Naruto stared at the beast in surprise and awe, . Then the fox spoke.

"**Don't be afraid of me boy**." said the giant fox in a calm voice

"I have experienced too much in my life to be afraid." said Naruto in a confident manner

"**Yes I know. I have seen and experienced your life first hand because of this damn seal."** said the beast in a frustrated voice

"Who are you? What is this place?" Naruto said in confusion

"**Well to answer your first question, I am Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon lord. As to where we are, we are inside your mindscape. I brought you here so your body can heal, and so we can talk**." Kyuubi said in a calm tone

Naruto was shocked at what the giant fox had just told him.

"How is that possible, the fox was killed six years ago by the forth hokage." Shouted Naruto in surprise

The Kyuubi chuckled and said

"**The village lied to you, just like all the other times, but I will reveal to you the truth**." said the Kyuubi still keeping that calm tone

Naruto decided to listen to what the fox demon had to say.

"**Six years ago a group ninja from your village that had that infernal sharingan eye tried to hunt me down in the hopes of attaining my power. When I proved to be too much of a fight for them, they fled back to the leaf village. Naturally I chased them back and then a fight between me and the village broke out. Eventually the leader of your village, the forth hokage, stepped into the fray. He cast a jutsu called "The Reaper Death Seal" and he bound me and all my power to your soul**." said the fox with bit of anger and frustration but still keeping that calm manner

"But why did he seal you into some no name orphan like me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**You weren't a no name orphan. From what I was able to gather the forth hokage was your father**."

Naruto just stood there dumb founded by what the demon just said. The forth was his dad. He just couldn't believe it. The man that had damned him to this life of being hated loathed since the day that he was born, was his father.

"How do you know for certain that the forth was my father?" Naruto asked not believing what the fox said

"**Because right before the sealing was complete he said** "**I am sorry son, but there is no other way**.""

Naruto just fell to his knees and went into deep thought. He couldn't believe it. Then he asked.

"Wait...if I was the son of the forth then why wasn't I treated with any respect or taken care of." said Naruto still in a sense of shock

"**Because people only see what their hatred and stupidity lets them see.**" said Kyuubi focusing his anger on the villagers

Naruto just stayed there trying to process all of the information that he had just heard. Then Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and asked him a question that would change his life forever.

"**Naruto, how would you like to make a deal**?" said the fox while giving a sly smile to the boy

Scene Change

The Hyuuga Clan. One of the most prestigious clans in all of konoha. They are one the eight ninja clans on the village counsel. The civilian and some of the other ninjas in the village treated the members of the Hyuuga clan with respect. However, there was one member of the clan that was neither respected nor even liked for that matter. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, the outcast of her clan. Every day her father Hiashi Hyuuga would put her through a grueling training session ever since she was three years old. Her mother Hitomi Hyuuga died when she was five giving birth to her baby sister Hanabi Hyuuga. Ever since then everyone, especially her father became cold and distant. After every training session with her sister her father would beat and belittle her because of her poor performance. The reason she did poorly was because she didn't want to hurt her little sister. One of the worst thing was that Hanabi basked in the glory and praise that she got form her father. In fact they were just getting done with a training session which ended with Hinata losing to Hanabi.

"Hinata!" shouted Hiashi in anger and frustration.

Hinata slowly getting up to her feet and looking at her father with fear in her eyes.

"Come here now." Ordered Hiashi.

Slowly and fearfully Hinata walked over to where her father was standing and looked him in the eye. Hiashi looked at his daughter with disgust and with all his strength slapped Hinata across her face. She fell down hard and slowly raised herself off the ground holding her red cheek.

"How did I ever come to raise such a weak and pathetic excuse of a daughter? Just go to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

Hinata walked quietly to her room and shut the door behind her. The minute the door was shut, she let the dams burst. She cried for what seemed like hour until eventually she fell asleep just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she silently though.

"_It's not fair. I wish that I didn't have to suffer like, I wish that everyone else would know the pain that they make me feel._"

"**What would you say if you could make that dream a reality**?" Said a mysterious feminine voice in a reasuring voice

Hinata suddenly jump at the voice and started searching for the source of it. She noticed that she was no longer in her room any more. She saw that she was inside some luscious, beautiful mansion.

"_Where am I_?" thought Hinata in surprise and fear.

"**Follow the sound of my voice and you will finally see the truth**." Said the sultry female voice.

So for the next few minutes Hinata walked around the mansion looking for the voice that had drawn her here. Eventually she came to a red door. She just stood in front of the door not really sure of what she should do, until she heard a voice.

"**Well, are you going to come in or not**?" said the voice in a slightly frustrated tone

That made Hinata jump a little, but she then stepped forward and opened the door. She walked into the room, and when she did she notice that she was in a big lavish bedroom. There were expensive looking furniture and priceless artwork hanging from the wall and a bed that looked like it could hold four people in it, whoever she notice that there was already somebody in bed. Hinata saw this gorgeous woman sitting on the bed in a very seductive pose. The woman that appeared to be in her late twenties, long black hair that reached to her mid-back, fairly tanned skin, piercing crimson red eyes, well developed E breasts, two big bat wings that came out of her back and devil horns coming out of her forehead, wearing lingerie open cup less bra, and a silk thong and nothing else. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground when she saw the woman. Then the woman looked at the girl and said.

"**Don't shy away from me girl, especially not after coming all this way to see little old me**." said the woman in a sweetly innocent voice

Hinata just stood there and said nothing, too embarrassed to even look at the woman in front of her.

"**Hinata look at me when I speak to you**." said the woman in a stern voice.

Hinata reluctantly looked up at the woman with her beet red face and asked.

"How do you know how I am?" she said in confusion while still feeling embarressed

"**Oh I know everything there is to know you my dear.**" the woman said in kind and soft voice

"But how do you know?"

"**I have felt and experienced all of the crap that you've gone through in your life. But before we do anything else, I believe that introductions are in order. I am Lilith the succubus queen.**"

Hinata stared at her for a second in confusion. So she figured that she would ask the obvious questions first.

"What is a succubus?"

"**A succubus my dear is demon that gains there powers form sex**." said Lilith still keeping that same sweet innocence in her voice

Although a bit embarrassed by the answer that she continued.

"What is the place?" still lost in confusion

"**This child is your mindscape, it is a visual representation of your mind**."

That response stirred the big question in Hinata.

"If this is my mind, then why are you here?"

"**Allow me to explain and please don't interrupt me until I am done. Six years ago your clan tried to make themselves stronger used ancient cult magic to summoning a demon so that it would grant them power. They unintentionally summoned me and demanded that I give them power beyond belief. I refused to give them what they wanted and then they tried to take me by force. They underestimated my powers, and many of them didn't get to see the sun rise the next morning. But then they did something that I didn't expect. They used more magic and trapped my soul in side of a new born child. That child**…"

"Was me. Is that why nobody cares about me?" said Hinata with tears starting to well up in her eyes

"**Yes it is child. They though that since you had me sealed inside of you that maybe you would become strong, and gain the power that they hoped to get from me directly. But when you didn't grow up to be what they wanted… well you know the rest**." said Lilith with a hint of regret in her voice

It all made sense to her now. All of the hateful stares, all of the insults that her family and some of the village gave her finally made sense now. Then Lilith looked at Hinata and asked her a question that would change her life forever.

"**Hinata, how would you like to make a deal**?" she said while giving the girl a sly smile

(The next scene in this story is both conversation going on at the same time and they will overlap each other)

"What kind of a deal?" said naruto

"**I offer you the solution to make your dreams come true**." Said Lilith

"What dream are you talking about?" said hinata

"**Your fantasy about killing everyone in the village**." Said Kyuubi

"**And don't even think about denying that haven't thought about spilling the blood everyone who has wronged you**." Said Lilith

"**Just admit it, you love the idea of the village set ablaze**..." Kyuubi

"**The villages screaming in agony**…" Lilith

"**And you bathed in the blood of your of your enemies**." Kyuubi

"**ADMIT IT**!" screamed Lilith/Kyuubi

Naruto/Hinata thought about what they had just heard and after thinking about, and finally they looked up with a look of fury and determination in their eyes and said.

"Your right" said naruto/hinata

"I do want to see them suffer." Naruto

"I want them all to feel the pain that they caused me." Hinata

"**Then I make you this offer my dear**…" Lilith

"**I will make you my apprentice**..." Kyuubi

"**and I will teach you everything**…" Lilith

"**there is to know about being the ultimate killing machine**." Kyuubi

"**Do we have a deal**?" Kyuubi/Lilith

Naruto/Hinata didn't even need to think about it long

"You've got a deal!" said naruto/hinata

And with that the future of konoha was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who have read the first chapter of my story. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.

**A Bloody Good Time**

**Chapter 2**

**Let it Begin**

(Seven years later)

The sun was rising was peaking over the horizon and bathing the hidden leaf village with its morning light. The people of the village are just waking up and getting ready for their day. But there were two thirteen year olds in particular that stood out among them rest.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto had just woken up from a dream where he's covered in the blood of the villagers while sitting on top of a pile of their dead bodies.

"**Time to get up naruto**." Said Kyuubi

"I know master."said Naruto slowly sitting up in his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

Over the eight years since naruto meet Kyuubi, and agreed to become his apprentice, he had grown up a bit. Kyuubi had put naruto through a grueling training session. He had taught the boy everything he knew. He taught him how to fight, how to survive, how to seal, how to steal, how to do fox style ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, trap setting, he even taught naruto how to use a sword that he always had sealed in a tattoo on his left arm. His sword was a saw tooth katana that's made of a special diamond infused metal blade that would turn red when you channel chakra through it. Having gone through all that naruto had almost no baby fat on him what so ever, well sculpted abs, and light muscles everywhere on his body. Naruto had also decided that he will no longer take any crap from anyone anymore, and that if anyone tried anything against him, they were dead men. In short, naruto had become total badass.

Naruto slowly pulled the covers off and got out of bed. Once he was up he went through his morning routine of push-ups, sit-ups and finally going into the bathroom to take a shower. After wards he went into his kitchen to make himself breakfast. Then he remembered that the ninja academy was starting today. He remembered the day that the third hokage told he would be attending.

**(Flashback six months ago)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the current hokage of konoha. He had taken up the mantle of kage after the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze had died stopping the Kyuubi from destroying the village. He had summoned naruto to his office to tell him something. Naruto had just walked through the door to his office.

"What did you call me here for old man?" he said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

Hiruzen had noticed that naruto's attitude had changed throughout the years, he became more cold and serious about everything.

"Naruto, I have noticed that you are starting to grow up." Said Sarutobi in

"What's your point old man?" said naruto in an annoyed way.

"Well naruto my point is that I think it's time that you entered the ninja academy." said Sarutobi with a small hint of excitement in his voice

Naruto just looked at the aged hokage with a blank look on his face.

"Great, now if that is all you have to say then I'm leaving." Said naruto

Sarutobi looked at naruto with a surprised look on his face. He shocked to hear that, that was all that naruto said. He was expecting him to jump up and down, instead he got simple emotionless answer.

"What's wrong naruto? For as long as I can remember you have always been this happy-go-lucky kid. Now you're this cold and distant person. What happened to you?" Sarutobi said with concern in his voice

Naruto was walking towards the door while the hokage said that. And right before he walk through the door he looked back and simple said.

"I grew up." Then he walked out of the hokage's office

Then the Sarutobi just sat down in his chair and wondered were exactly did he go wrong.

(**Flashback ends**)

Naruto had just finish breakfast think about what the academy had to bring.

"_In the end it won't matter. They will all die in the end."_ thought Naruto remembering all the people who had hurt him

Naruto got dressed in black anbu style shirt, and pants, leather gauntlets that were also special hidden assassins blade around his wrist and forearms and leather sleeveless trench coat that has a hood, reached to the ground and a the kanji for "blood" on the back. Naruto also decided to take a few kunai and shuriken and hide them in his coat. With all of that done naruto exited his apartment, making sure that the traps that he had set in place to make sure that nobody would break in his apartment without losing a body part. When he finished setting up the traps, he pulled up his hood and started walking through the village ignoring all the hateful glares that the villagers gave him while making his way to the academy.

**The Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata had just woken up from her favorite dream were the village set on fire and the villagers were screaming in agony, while she was licking the blood off her fingers.

"**Come on hinata, you don't wanna be late for your first day at the academy do you**?" said Lilith.

"I know mistress." sai hinata while rubbing the sleep from her eyes

Over the last seven-year, hinata has gone through a dramatic change. Being the apprentice of a succubus does have its advantages. She has completely lost the stutter that she uses to have, her body had developed a great deal. She had firm slightly muscular abs, tight heart-shaped ass, full firm 36 D breasts, and she had hardly any fat on her body at all. She had gotten out of here bed and went into her private bathroom and started to take a shower. After she had taken her shower she walked out of her shower she started putting on her cloths. Her wardrobe had also had taken on a new look. She wore a purple silk thong and bra, she put on a daisy duke short, short, a mesh tank, and wore her jacket unzipped to show off her impressive bust.

But being Lilith's apprentice had more advantages than just looks. She had abandoned the Hyuuga fighting style and had learned a whole new fighting style (think Tifa Lockhart strength and fighting style). She had also been given Lilith's dual wire dagger (ninja assassin knives). She had also found out that she had a real talent for genjutsu, so Lilith taught her every genjutsu that she could think of. By the time Lilith got done with her, hinata had turned in a chick that you didn't want to cross. After she had gotten done with her morning routine she had gone downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got to the dining room she saw that her father and her sister were there. When Hiashi saw what his daughter was wearing he said.

"HINATA what on earth do think you are wearing!" Hiashi said in an angry tone

Hinata just ignored what her father had to say and just continued eating her breakfast.

"HINATA LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Hiashi said while getting ready to slap her in the face.

Just as he was about to hit her, hinata with lightning quick reflexes caught his hand and squeezed causing him to wince a little in pain. Hinata just glared up at him a said.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again." And with a single push she throw Hiashi across the room and smashed into the wall.

"FATHER!" Hanabi screamed in surprise.

Hanabi immediately ran over to help her father. She looked over at her sister and noticed that she was just nonchalantly drinking her juice and said.

"How could you do that hinata?" Hanabi said with concern and anger in his voice

"It's easy, he tried to attack me, and I defended myself." Said hinata while not even looking at the two.

Then Hiashi got back up to his feet looked at hinata and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH" he said in a rage

"Oh just shut the hell up you fucking asshole." Said hinata given an annoyed expression.

Hiashi and Hanabi just stood with a shocked stupid look on their faces. The both of them have never heard hinata talk like that before. Then hinata having finished breakfast got up from the table and walked out the room leaving her family with their shocked expressions on their face. She walked out of the Hyuuga compound and made her way to the academy.

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto had just walked through the academy gateway and saw all the parents dropping their children off. When the parents saw that naruto had entered the academy, and when they did they turned to their kids and said things like.

"You see that boy sweetheart, you stay away from."

"Ugh…I can't believe that they let him enter the academy."

Naruto heard a dozen other comment like that, and paid no attention to any of them and just went inside to go find his classroom.

Hinata had just walked into the academy courtyard and just looked around at all the kids that would be attending the academy, until one of the boys walked up behind her and said.

"Hey there hot stuff, what's a sexy little thing like you doing here?" said a boy wearing a grey hoodie, black ninja style paints, and two red fang painted on his face, one on each cheek and there was a little white dog walking right next to him.

Hinata looked at the guy and thought of a plan that would put this boy in his place. She turn around with a lustful look in her eyes and looked at the boy and said in a sultry voice

"Well hey there handsome, what's your name?" she said while giving him a lust filled gaze

"Names Kiba Inuzuka." He said with an air of confidence and pride.

"Well Kiba, I was wondering, do you know how to sing." she said with a sly smile on her face

"Well I have been known to have a good voice for music."

"Then why don't you show me your high note." And with that hinata grabbed kiba's manhood through his pants and squeezed his package with all her strength. And Kiba screamed so hard that I got everybody in the academy to turn in wondered what happened. Kiba fell down to the ground holding his manhood and howling in pain. Then hinata just looked down and with anger in her eyes and said

"If you ever try anything like that with me or any other girl, then I'll castrate you myself." said Hinata with rage flaring in her voice

Every boy in the school learned really quickly to not mess with that chick. and with that hinata went inside to go find her classroom.

**Inside the Academy**

Naruto and Hinata were both looking for the class room paying attention to the classroom numbers and nothing else. They both stopped at room 234 and both reached for the door, and unintentionally both of their hands bumped into each other. They both pulled back from each other and then looked at each other. They both looked at each other expecting someone who would just be another annoyance. But then something happened, they both looked each other in the eye and saw a sense of familiarity. Then naruto decided to the one to break the ice.

"Hi." He said dumbfounded.

"Hi." Said hinata somewhat nervously

"My name is naruto."

"I'm hinata."

The two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes in awkward silence until naruto asked.

"Are you in the first year class too?" he said in slightly shaky voice

"Yes I am." she said while nervously poking her fingers together

Then naruto opened the door and they both walked in. The two of them held an awkward conversation, but they realized that they have a few thing in common. The both of them like to train, they both like reading books (specifically Jiraiya's books). Then as they kept the conversation going things got less awkward, and they opened up to each other more. Then the rest of the students started coming into the room. Then naruto said

"Hey how would like to come training with me after class lets out?" he said with a smile on his face

"Sounds like fun." Hinata said with an equally enthusiastic smile

Then the teacher came in and introduced himself

"Hello everyone. My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor for the next three years. I will be teaching you everything I know about being a ninja."

And as he was talking naruto and hinata were having their own private talks with their masters.

Naruto/Kyuubi

"**So how's your little girlfriend naruto**." said Kyuubi with a smile on his face

"_SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND_." screamed naruto

"**Calm down kit, it was just a joke**." said Kyuubi while chuckling lightly

"_Sorry master, it's just that, there is something different about this girl. It's like there something about her that sets her apart from the other people in this village_." said naruto with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"**I know what you're talking about, the air about is different from other girls in the village**."

"_What do you mean_?"

"**The air around this girl smells different from everyone else's, like she is giving off a pheromone that seems familiar**."

Naruto sniffed the air, and he smelled something sweet like honey mixed with lavender and a bit of an inhuman aura coming off her.

"_Your right master, but what could that mean_?" said Naruto even more confused the before

"**I'm not entirely sure. Just keep an eye on that girl**." Kyuubi said with concern in his voice

Hinata/Lilith

"**So hinata I see you got yourself a hunk for a boyfriend**." said Lilith with a smug smile on her face

"_H-h-he isn't m-m-my boyfriend._" she slowly stuttered out while pushing her fingers together

"**I know, but there is something about this boy thats…interesting." **Lilith said an intrigued look in her eyes

"_What do you mean_?"

"**This boy is radiating a power that fells familiar somehow. Just be wary of this boy**."she said with a good amount of curiosity

**Time skip**

After a few hour of boredom the academy had finally been let go. All of the children had gone to their parents and were heading home. However naruto and hinata were both walking down the streets of konoha heading for a special training ground that naruto had often used. It was in the middle of the forest just outside the village walls. Then naruto looked back at hinata and said.

"So hinata how about you and me have a little sparring match?" he said with a confident smile on his face

"Alright, but I should warn you I like to play a little rough." she said with an equally confident smile on her face

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Naruto walked over to the other side of the training field, turn to hinata and simply said

"Well then, shall we get started?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews, I know that the story may seem like it's going slow. But stay with and promise that I will get better.

**A Bloody Good Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Let's get it on**

**The Truth Is Reveled**

Naruto and hinata just stared at each other with confident smiles on each of their faces. Then they both charged at each, and when they both reach the middle of the training field naruto swung at hinata with a right hook but hinata blocked and threw and threw a straight right punch to his gut. Naruto saw it and block and pushed her away a few feet, then he ran at her and tried to jump knee her in the face. Hinata used amazing flexibility and to bend backwards to dodge the attack and naruto flew over her. When naruto landed on his feet he spun around and quickly tried to axe kick hinata. But hinata quickly push herself up off the ground and jumped three feet in the air. When naruto's foot hit the ground, spider cracks appeared on the ground, then he looked up to see hinata descending to the ground with a fist cocked back. When hinata was just about to hit naruto he did something she didn't expect, he suddenly just vanished and instead her fist hit the ground and made a little impact crater in the ground.

"_Were did he go_?" she thought in confusion then she heard

"Over here."

Then hinata looked behind her and saw naruto was at the other end of the training field with his arms crossed over his chest and a confident smirk on his face. Then hinata thought.

"_How did he get over there so quickly? I didn't feel him use any chakra to teleport himself_." Hinata thought in amazement at the boy's speed

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight me?" said naruto with confidence in his voice

Hinata shook herself out of her stupor and quickly threw a few shurikans at naruto. Naruto just side-stepped them, but to hinata it looked like he teleported himself all over the place. Then hinata got an idea. She threw a single kunai and did a few hand signs and said

"Shadow shurikan jutsu."

The one kunai turned into a hundred and headed straight for naruto. Naruto just keep side stepping each kunai each time disappearing form one spot and reappearing in another spot, each time he was getting closer to where hinata was standing. When he got to her, he delivered a hard punch to her abdomen which sent her rolling to the about ten feet away from him. When she got back up to her feet she looked at naruto and said.

"Clearly I've underestimated you. A mistake I'm not going to make a second time." she said with new resolve to beat him

And after she said that she reached for her pocket for something. Naruto got into a fighting stance, preparing for the girls worst. Then hinata pulled out a pair black leather gloves. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and wondered what hinata has in mind. She put on the gloves and flexed her hands and made a fist. She then ran at naruto and jumped into the air and headed straight for him. Naruto just jumped backwards and watched as the girl punch a giant ten foot wide crack in the ground and made huge chunks of earth and rocks pop out of the ground. Then while naruto was still in the air, hinata stomped her foot on the ground and all the chunks of earth hopped up into the air then with super-fast speed got behind all the rocks and punched them all in naruto's direction. Naruto saw this coming, since he couldn't dodge he decided to punch his way through. With each boulder that came at him naruto punched through them all until they were nothing but ruble. But unaware that hinata was charging at him behind all the boulders and caught naruto by surprise and punched naruto in the face.

Naruto went skidding to the ground and hinata has a smile on her face. Naruto got back to his feet, turned to hinata and said.

"Damn hinata you hit pretty hard." said Naruto with an amused smile on his face

"You're not too bad yourself." Said hinata in a happy tone

Then the both of them just started to laugh at each other for no real reason. The kept sparring with each other like this for the next few hour, until they notice that the sun had gone down, and the moon has risen.

"Why don't we call it for the night?" said naruto while panting lightly.

"Ok." Said hinata equally exhausted

"Come on I'll walk you to your home."

So the two of them were walking through the village idly chatting among themselves. Then suddenly a group of ten people came walking out of one of the bars wrecking of booze, saw the children and one of them said.

"Well, well, well look what we…hic…got her boy, it's the demon of the leaf." he said in a slurred voice

"Yeah and look his got a little friend with him too." he said in an equally drunk way

"Why don't you drunken bums get the fuck out of here." commanded naruto to the drunks.

"Don't tell us what to do you little shit." He said in a lazy voice.

"Don't call naruto names you drunken asshole!" yelled hinata with anger in her voice

"Shut up you stupid fox whore."

When that man said that a loud growl came from naruto and then he suddenly jumped at the man who called hinata a whore, channeled chakra through his body, and when he did that a cloak of red energy surrounded his body, turning his eyes into red slited fox eyes and his nails turned into claw, then naruto charged with blinding speed and slashed at him. He then skidded to a halt behind the man with blood dripping of his fingertips. The group looked back at their friend and one them said.

"Hey Kaiden you alright man?"

He went to approach him, and just as he got close to him, Kaiden's head split into four diagonal chunks of flesh, and blood just started shooting out of his neck like a geyser and he fell down dead. Then all the men and hinata looked at naruto turning to the group licking the blood off his finger. The group of drunks were looking at naruto with anger and fear, but hinata looked at naruto with excitement and lust in her eyes. Then one of the guys said

"The demon killed Kaiden, Get him!" he screamed in anger

Then one of the men charged at naruto ready to strike. Naruto saw this coming and get ready to kill the man, but something unexpected happened. The man's chest exploded outward and covered naruto in the blood. Then everybody looked and saw that hinata had punched a whole through the man's chest. Naruto looked at hinata with a scenes and admiration. He also noticed that hinata eyes were glowing purple and she had a violet aura radiating off her body.

"It seems that the demon has a little devil bitch. Come on boys let's get them!"

Then they all charged at the two teens. Naruto and hinata just looked at each other and grew big smiles on their faces. They both ran at the group of men. The two of them slashed and punched at their faces, broke their necks, clawed their hearts out of their chests, ripped their spines and skulls and many other violent things to these men. When it was finally over, naruto and hinata were the only ones left standing, and they were both coated in the blood of the men that they had just killed. They were standing side by side when they both looked at each other. They looked at each other eyes and suddenly they leaned in and kissed each other. After five seconds of kissing each other they broke apart and looked at each other in surprise, and then naruto decided to break the silence.

"I guess there is more to you than meets the eyes." siad Naruto in a bit of a surprised way

"I could say the say about you." said Hinata equally surprised

"Come on let's get out of here before somebody shows up." Said naruto while grabbing hinata's wrist.

"Where are we going?" asked hinata

"Back to my apartment."

For the next ten minutes they ran through the village until they came to an old apartment building and made their way inside. They finally got to his apartment, and he opened the door and they both walked in. Then naruto looked at hinata and asked.

"So what was with the purple energy thing back there?"he asked

"I could ask you the same thing with you and that red energy."

"Just stay here alright I…need to talk to somebody."

Then naruto walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and started to talk to the nine tailed fox.

"_Master can you hear me_?" thought naruto

"**Of course I can kit**."

"_You saw what happened back there right_?"

"**Yay you kissed your little friend**."

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERTED FOX_!"

"**I know what you meant boy. This explains a lot about that girl**."

"_But how could she have a demon sealed in her like I do_?"

"**Hmm…I don't know…why don't we go and ask the both of them**."

"_How_?"

"**I know a mind melding technique that can let you link your mind to her**."

**Back with Hinata**

"_What do you make off all of this mistress_?" thought hinata

"**I knew that chakra was familiar somehow**." Said Lilith

"_What do you mean_?"

"**Well there is only one way to know**."

Just then, naruto came walking back into the room and sat down on the couch with hinata and said.

"Hinata I want to do a special jutsu on the both of us, it's a mind melding jutsu."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"It's a theory that my master wants to confirm."

"Who is your master?"

"You'll see when I do the jutsu, do you agree to do this?"

"Yes." Said hinata a bit nervously.

Naruto put his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. Then naruto do a few hand signs and said.

"Mind Meld Jutsu."

Then the world around them went black and when they opened their eyes they saw that they were inside a dark space. The only occupancy was themselves or so they thought. When the two of them looked behind the other they saw both Kyuubi and Lilith.

"**Well look who it is, old fuzz face himself**." Said Lilith with her arms crossed over her chest.

"**Ahh Lilith, see you haven't grown up one bit**." Said Kyuubi

"What a minute, what's going on who is that woman?" said naruto

"**This naruto, is Lilith the succubus queen aka the most immature person you'll ever meet**". said the fox with a small smile on his face

"HEY, you can't talk to my mistress like that!" screamed hinata

"**It's alright hinata, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Kyuubi**."

Hinata showed a look of shock and said

"You mean the Kyuubi that attacked the village thirteen years ago?"

"It's a long complicated story." Said naruto

And they told their stories, right down to the last detail. From naruto trying to committee suicide, hinata's family life, Kyuubi and Lilith taking the children as their apprentices. Naruto and hinata even told each other about how they wanted to take revenge on the village.

"So you really want to make everyone pay for what they've done?" said naruto

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl, I hated everyone for all they pain they've ever cause me. And I swore that I will make them pay." Said hinata

"**Well Lilith, it looks like we all have a common goal here**." Said Kyuubi

"**It would seem that we do**."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" said naruto

"**where'er proposing an alliance between all four of us**." Said Lilith

"An alliance mistress?" said hinata

"**Yes, we share the same dream of seeing this village pay for what it's done to us**." Said Kyuubi

"**And you have to admit, four heads are better than two**." Said Lilith

Naruto and hinata thought about it for a few minutes then looked at each other and naruto said.

"They're right. If we work together way more damage than we ever could on our own." Said naruto with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yay, if we keep training together, and get stronger, then there would be nobody in this village how could stop us." Said hinata

"**So I take it that we all in agreement**?" asked Lilith

Then all four gave a wicked smile to each other and started to plotting how they were going the leaf village.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bloody Good Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Plans coming together, and a sexy night together**

**2 years later**

Night time in the hidden leaf village. It was one of the more peaceful times for many. The fireflies were dotting the air with light, the moon was bathing the village with its pale glow, and everything just said "tranquility." There were people in it that were the exception. There was a man wearing a chuunin vest, a head of silver hair covered by a leaf village bandana running through the forest with a few oversized shurikans on his back, and a giant scroll and his back that has the kanji mark for "forbidden" written on its side. His name was Mizuki, he was trying to make his way out of the land of fire.

"Finally the forbidden scroll is mine." Cheered Mizuki

Then suddenly out of no were a wire net shot out of the bushes and headed right for mizuki. Fortunately, mizuki swapped his body with a log and got out-of-the-way just on time to see the net cut the log to ribbons.

"_Were the hell did that come from_?" thought mizuki

"You're very lucky to have dodged that." Said a mysterious male voice

"Who said that?" said mizuki with fear in his voice

"Mizuki…chuunin of konoha, a teacher at the academy, and apparently a traitor." Said a second female voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" said mizuki

"We don't want much." Said the female voice

"Just give us that scroll on your back." said the male voice

"Ha…forget it. You want this scroll you're going to pry it from me cold dead hands!"

"As you wish." Said both voices at once

Then mizuki heard something behind him and quickly turned his head to see fist heading for his face. He preformed a replacement jutsu and barely escaped. Mizuki reappeared on a tree branch and looked back at the attacker and saw a girl dressed in black skin-tight anbu pants that hugged her frame in all the right places, a semi see through mesh top, fish net arm warmers, and hair that reach her mid back. Mizuki looked down at the ground and saw that there was a good-sized crater right where he was once standing. Then mizuki hear another noise coming from his left and saw another body heading straight for him. He quickly jumped of the tree just in time to see the tree get cut to pieces. He landed on the ground opposite of the people. He saw that the boy had spiky blond hair that grew to his mid neck wearing black anbu pants, a white shirt under a black trench coat with orange highlights. Mizuki saw that these were just a couple of kids yet wondered how they knew that he would be here. He saw that both of them were looking at him with sinister smiles on their face.

"Who the fuck are you two!" screamed mizuki

"I'm naruto."

"I'm hinata"

"And were the people who are going to kill you!" they said at the same time

"I don't know how you two little kids found out about what I was doing tonight and I don't care, but if you two think that you could lay a finger on me then you're out of your fucking minds."

Naruto and hinata looked at each other, then back at mizuki and just disappeared into thin air.

"What they were did the…"

His sentence got interrupted when suddenly he got kicked in the head by hinata and punched in the gut by naruto and went flying into a tree. Mizuki got back to his feet and screamed

"You little pieces of shit. I'll kill you!"

Mizuki then unwrapped the shurikans off his back and throught one of them at the pair. Naruto just stretched out his hand and caught it. Mizuki just stood there stupefied at what the boy had just done. Then naruto just took the shurikan and through it back at mizuki. Mizuki saw this and quickly moved out-of-the-way of the flying projectile, but failed to notice hinata charging at him and delivering and powerful five hit combo to his stomach and face that pushed him back a couple of feet. Then naruto appeared behind him grabbed his waist and suplex mizuki. Then with lightning quick speed hinata appeared above mizuki while he was lying on the ground and feel delivering a powerful punch to mizuki's chest breaking a few of his ribs. Mizuki screamed in pain, and struggled a little to get to his feet, but when he did he looked up to the two teens and naruto said.

"Well mizuki this was fun. But I think that it's about time we end this."

Then naruto and hinata ran at high-speed straight at mizuki and when they were standing right in front of him, they both shoved their arms forearm deep into mizuki's chest. Mizuki looked down with shock and pain in his eyes. Then suddenly the two teens pulled their hands back and pulled mizuki's heart right out of his chest leaving a gaping hole. Mizuki's blood-shot out of his chest and covered the two of them in blood. The two of basked in the shower of blood and let the warm liquid wash over them. Then the two of them just stared at each other, and then smashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss, hinata wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her ass.

Ever since the day that naruto and hinata and their demon masters had formed an alliance with each other, the two of them had become boyfriend and girlfriend. And the two of them had found out that they had a weird little fetish for blood. Even the littlest bit of it got the two of them hot under the collar for each other.

The two of them made out for ten seconds before naruto said.

"We better copy the scroll quick before somebody come to check what all the noise was about, oh and be sure to get some food for later."

Then hinata got to work quickly memorizing and copying the scroll and made sure that no evidence that they were ever there. Then Hinata cut off a few pieces of Mizuki's skin and put them in a sack. Then they both took out a set of brushes and dipped them in mizuki's blood. Then they started to painting weird satanic looking symbols on the trees and the grown. When they finished, they pumped there chakra into the blood. It glowed for ten seconds until it stopped and then they both made their way back to naruto's apartment. When they got there they shut the door behind and looked at each other for a second and started to laugh for no clear reason.

"You did great out there love." Said naruto

"So did you, now where were we." Said hinata in a sultry voice

They slowly walked towards each other, and started making out with each other again. Then naruto pushed hinata up against the wall and licked her lips asking for entrance which she gladly allowed. Their tongues danced with each other and both had pure looks of lust and love on their faces. When the two of them were interacting with anyone from the village, they were the coldest most aggressive and two people who you would ever know. But when they were together, then you would swear that you have never seen a happier, more loving pair in the village. Then suddenly they heard a voice say.

"**Alright you two you can continue doing that another time**." Said Kyuubi

"Thank you for ruining the moment master." Said naruto in an annoyed voice

(Since the alliance between all four of them they had developed a seal that lets them all talk to each other)

"**Well since we have your attention, why don't we take a look at what that scroll has to offer**." Said Lilith

Naruto and hinata made their way to the living room laid the scroll on the ground and unrolled it. They both sat on the ground and started memorizing the secrets that the scroll had to give. They saw a dozen different jutsu, all of which could cause wide-spread destruction if used right. But those jutsu weren't even close to what they were looking for. They were looking for a specific jutsu would help them put their plan in motion. Two years ago they had all come up with a plan to take over the village and make it into their own empire.

"Here it is!" said hinata in excitement

Naruto looked and sure enough there it was, "The Flying Thunder God."

"YES!" cheered naruto in equal excitment

"**Now we can get to work on our gateway jutsu**." Said Lilith

They spent the next few hour studying the forth hokage's legendary jutsu. They studied what you need to make the jutsu work, while at the same time tweaking the jutsu so it fits their needs. Hinata look at the time and saw that it was eleven at night, looked at naruto and said

"It's getting late naruto, why don't we stop for the night?"

"Alright, we'll pick up tomorrow. Don't forget that we have our team placements tomorrow." said naruto

Then hinata leaned closer to naruto with a smile on her face and asked

"Hey, I don't feel like dealing with my family and all their crap tonight. Do you mind if I stay the night?" she said with a lust filled voice

Naruto grew a wickedly sly smile and said in a humorous way

"Why no I don't mind at all my dear. But there is only one bed so we're going to have to sleep in the same bed." said naruto in a nonchalant maner

"Oh that's fine. I wasn't planning on doing much sleep anyways." She said in a sultry voice

Hinata grabbed naruto arm, got up and headed for naruto's bedroom. Hinata quickly went into the bathroom, while naruto stayed in the bedroom and started to get undressed. When he got down to his boxers, he heard the door to the bathroom open and was awe-struck at what he saw. He saw hinata standing in the doorway leaning on one of the post posing completely naked with a lustful look in her eyes. Naruto looked at hinata and could feel himself getting an erection.

"So…see something that you like?" said hinata doing a few sexy poses noticing the growing bulge in naruto's pants.

Naruto looked her up head to toe, and she truly was the very definition of perfection. Her slim firm lightly muscular figure, her full DD breasts, plump heart-shaped ass, lightly trimmed pubic hair. And to naruto this girl was the most incredibly sexy and beautiful creäture in the world. So when she asked that question, he could only say one thing.

"Yay, I see the most gorgeous, most beautiful woman in the world." he said in a loving way

Hinata blushed and giggled slightly when he said. Even when she was trying being sexy, he still knew how to her feel like she is the most important person in the world.

"Oh naruto, you always know exactly what to say." she said with a smile on her face

They walked up to each other, looked each other deep in each other's eyes and then they brought their lips together in a hot passionate kiss.

(Lemon)

Naruto and hinata both moaned into the kiss while their hands started travelling over each other's bodies. Naruto's hand-made their way up to hinata's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Hinata moaned feeling naruto hands on her chest and snaked her hands down to his boxers and felt his hardened cock. She broke the kiss and said

"Ooh someone sure seems excited. Here let me take of that."

She then got down on her knees and pulled naruto's boxer down. Naruto's nine-inch long and two and a half-inch thick cock stood at full attention in front of hinata.

"Like always naruto, you never fail to impress."

She then started to lightly move her hands up and down naruto's length. Then slowly hinata licked the underside of naruto's dick from bottom to top and then lightly swirling her tongue around the head his cock. Naruto leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure. Hinata looked up and saw the face naruto was making and decided to step it up a notch. She opened her mouth and took naruto's cock all the way down to the hilt. Naruto groaned even louder when she did that. Then hinata started bobbing her head up and down his cock humming light increasing the pleasure she was giving. Naruto put his hands on hinata's head and started to slowly move her up and down his cock. After a few minutes naruto was face fucking her full force, the naruto felt his balls tighten and said

"Oh hinata… I'm…gonna…CUUUUM!

He came down hinata's throat, whom gladly drank it all down. He then pulled out of her and a few spurts shoot out and landed on her face. After licking her face clean of his sperm she looked up and said

"Naruto you taste so good."

Naruto smirked at what she said and replied

"So now let me return the favor."

Then naruto picked up hinata and put her on the bed. Hinata knew what he wanted to do and happily obliged. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, exposing her slit to him. He crawled in between her legs kissing and licking her in thighs until he finally reached moist pussy. He ran his tongue from the bottom to top of her pussy and marveled at how incredible she tasted. Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his head to try and pull him closer. After a few minutes of licking slit and lightly nibbling on her clit, hinata had finally reached her limit and shouted

"Naruto…I'm…so…close" she said between pant until finally she screamed

"I'm…aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She sprayed naruto's face with her nectar. He pulled away and scoped hinata's cum of his face and sucked it off his fingers and said

"I think it's time we moved on to the main course."

Then naruto kneeled between hinata's leg missionary style and slowly started to rub the head of his cock against hinata's pussy.

"Stop teasing me and start FUCKING ME ALREADY!" screamed hinata in anger

"Whatever you say love."

Then naruto shoved his cock inside of her, both giving moans of satisfaction. Then slowly naruto started to thrust his cock in and out of hinata's pussy. Then there thrusting started to speed up and they started panting heavily. Then naruto leaned down towards hinata and drew her into a hot, fiery kiss. Then hinata flipped them over so that she was on top. She then started to bounce up and down on his cock, her breast bouncing every time that she moved. Naruto reached up and grabbed her breasts and started kneading them. For the next two hours the two lovers kept going never once losing their pace. They switched their places every few minutes until they both reached their climax

"Oh hinata…I'm so close!"

"Me to…oh god… naruto cum inside!

Then the both of them both finally reached their limits

"HIINNNAATTAA/NNARRRUUUTTTOOOO" they screamed as the both came

When they were finally finish they both just collapsed on each other in a big sweaty heap of flesh. Then naruto rolled off hinata and they both just lay in bed lightly holding with each other. Then hinata said

"Ooohh naruto…that felt incredible."

"You felt incredible." Said hinata

Then naruto pulled the covers over them both and snuggled with each other and feel asleep saying

"I love you" said hinata

"I love you too." Said naruto


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all the people who have sent me reviews. I have read them and I will try to make my story as best I possibly can. I only ask that you send me more reviews and please tell me all the things that I'm doing wrong or any other mistake that I making. Anyways here is my story

**A Bloody Good Time**

**Chapter 5**

**Graduation day**

Hokage's office

It was early in the morning and Sarutobi was sitting in his chair just listening to the report the female cat and a male bird masked anbu had on the events of last night attempted theft.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea who attacked Mizuki." Said Sarutobi in a slightly upset way

"Yes my lord, when we found him he was already dead and the scroll was perfectly safe." Said the cat anbu in an emotionless voice

"There is something else you should know my lord." Said the bird anbu in an equally emotionless voice.

"What is it?" said Sarutobi in slightly worried voice.

"We believe that person that killed Mizuki was, "The Devil's Disciples." Said bird

This worried Sarutobi a great deal. Over the past year there have been a string of nine different murders have happened. Five of the murders, including mizuki's murder, of the murders have always been just outside of the village in the surrounding forest, and the others five have been inside the village. All of the murders have same set up. A person is found dead, their bodies are horribly butchered, deformed and mutilated. Heads decapitated, bodies cut to pieces, body parts blown off, throats slit, some of the bodies even had deep bite marks inside of them, and the list of deaths goes on and on. The thing that upset the aged hokage was that fact that none of the crime scenes was never any evidence that would show who committed the crime. The one thing that all the murders had in common was that the area around the body was always decorated with satanic symbols painted in the victim's blood. Because of this the villagers and the press have decided to call the murderer "The Devil's Disciples."

"Was there any evidence that says who it was that did it?" asked Sarutobi in a worried voice

"No my lord." Said the cat anbu in a down trodden voice

Then Sarutobi just leaned back in his chair, grabbed his pipe and lite it, and took a long drag. He exhaled the smoke and gave a stern look at the two anbu and said

"I want the two of you to keep quiet about this. Do I make myself clear?" said Sarutobi

"Yes lord hokage." The two anbu said in unison.

"Good, now I want you two to get back on duty, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Commanded the hokage.

With that the two anbu disappeared in a swirl of leaves. After the two anbu left the room, the hokage got out of his chair and looked out the window to the village. He took another drag of his pipe and thought.

"_Great evil is on its way. But the real question is when it will happen and who is going to deliver it?"_

Scene change

Inside Naruto's apartment Naruto and Hinata are still lying in bed together. Naruto is lying on his back while Hinata is snuggling next to him with her head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Then naruto started to stir, and his eyes began flutter open. He looked around and saw that Hinata was still sleeping next to him. He looked down at her, smiled and thought.

"_My god, how the hell did I get a beauty like her?"_

Just as he finished that thought, Hinata started to wake up. And when she finally opened her eyes, Naruto said.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a smile.

"Morning handsome." She said looking up at Naruto

"**Well that was quite the romp that you two had last night**" said Lilith with a hint of pride

Then the two of them suddenly stiffened up remembering that they technically weren't alone.

"**You're telling me I could hardly sleep with all the noise that you two were making**." Said Kyuubi in a cranky way

Then the two of them blushed a little in embarrassment. Then naruto looked at Hinata and said

"Well we might as well get up and get ready."

"Yay, why don't we go and… get cleaned up." Said Hinata in a rather promiscuous voice

The two of them both got out of bed and headed to Naruto's bathroom, and turned on the shower. When the water was finally warm enough they both stepped into the warm water. They both started to clean each other, which eventually turned into another make out session. After about twenty-minute they both got out of the shower and dried off. Then the both went back to the bedroom and got dressed. When they were both dressed they both went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The two of them took the meat that they got off Mizuki. Over the past year Naruto and Hinata have developed a taste for blood and human flesh. You could say that the two of them have developed a weird fetish for blood. It started when they had gone and killed one of the villages.

Flash back

In an alleyway some were in the village Naruto and Hinata are standing over a beaten and bloody woman lying on the ground cowering in fear of the two figures standing over her.

"Please…don't hurt me…I'll give you whatever you want." Said the woman in a terrified voice

"Good…because what we want is your life." Said hinata with a wickedly sinister smile on her face

Then she quickly got behind the woman reach around dug her fingers into the woman's throat. The woman screamed in pain as Hinata's fingers buried themselves in her skin. Naruto was watching all of this with a bit of excitement and pride in his eyes as the love of his life was painfully killing this woman. Then after Hinata got a good grip she used all of her strength and ripped the woman's throat open. Blood was pouring down her torso as she desperately grabbed at neck trying in vain to stop the blood flow. Blood was literally shooting out all over the place, some of it landed on the two young murderers. Some of it landed in their mouths, and the second it did their eyes went wide with surprise. They licked their lips and got a real taste for the delicious liquid.

"Hey… that tastes pretty good." Said Hinata in slightly excited way

Then naruto got curious. If the blood tasted this good, then how good was it from the source? So he went over to the dead woman took out a kunai and started to cut a little piece of the woman's flesh. After he cut off a good piece of meat, he sank his teeth in it.

"Oh my god… Hinata you got try this." Said Naruto in excitement

So she kneeled next to him took a chunk of flesh and took a bite

"That's delicious." She said in equal excitement

And they have been cannibals ever since

**Flash back-end**

The two lovers were eating breakfast now talking with each other and their masters

"Master do you truly think that the "Thunder God" jutsu will help us with our plans?" said Naruto questioningly

"**In theory it should work. The jutsu basically uses a series of seal to create a hole in the time space continuum that you travel through**." Said Kyuubi

"Yay but is it going to work for what we have in mind?" said Hinata with a small hint of worry in her voice

"**Don't worry, with what we have in mind, our plan can't fail**." Said Lilith with a glint confidence

"Hey come on we got to get to the academy soon." Said naruto

With that being said, the two of them cleared off the table and proceeded to exit Naruto's apartment. Once Naruto had set the traps and locked the door, then they started to make their way down streets. As they were walking they notice a newspaper stand and saw what the headline on the paper said. It said "The Devil's Disciples Strikes Again." The duo smiled knowing that their handy work was striking fear into the hearts of the villagers. They continued through the village for another few minutes until they got to the Academy.

When the two of them entered the academy everyone started to stare at them. A lot of the looks were of fear, for they knew what the pair were capable of. However, there was one in the academy who just couldn't learn a lesson, take a hint, or was just down right stupid.

"Hey there sexy, where you been, I haven't in the last few day." Shouted Kiba while wrapping his arms around Hinata, which pissed both Naruto and Hinata off to no end.

"Kiba…what have I said about touching me?" said Hinata while gritting her teeth

"Thaaaaat you can't get enough of it and want me to touch you more." Kiba said with a lot of confidence in his voice

"Wrong answer." Said Naruto in a cold angry voice

Then Naruto simply grabbed the back of Kiba's grey hoodie and threw him behind them were he skidded to a halt about fifty yards away. Then Kiba go up on his feet, looked at Naruto seething anger and charged at him at full speed. Naruto sensed Kiba approaching, gave a sigh and simply said.

"You would think that this mutt would learn over time."

Then just a Kiba was about to delivered a punch to the back of Naruto's head, Naruto vanished in a haze. Kiba looked around not seeing the blond anywhere. Thinking that he had won, he smiled and turned around to face Hinata, but instead came face to face with Naruto, who quickly gave a hard punch to Kiba's abdomen. While he hunched over in pain, Naruto grabbed Kiba's head and gave a powerful knee to his face. Kiba stumbled backward holding his jaw. Naruto reappeared behind Kiba, wrapped his arms around his waist and suplexed him. After he finished beating the shit out of Kiba, he walked over to Hinata, smiled at her, offered her his arm which she took and walked her into the academy.

Class Room

The two of them walked into the class room and took their usual seats in the top back row. After a few minutes the rest of the class started to fill up the class room. Then both Naruto and Hinata heard a sound that made the two of them sigh in frustration. A second later the door bursts open to revile two girls trying to fight their way throught the

"Move it Sakura, I got here first!" said the Kunoichi with long blond hair wearing a purple two piece get up.

"No way Ino-pig, I was hear first!" said the second Kunoichi with long pink hair wearing a rose-red get up.

These two were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. These two in their opinion of Naruto and Hinata were the prime examples of phrases: a waste of space, a waste of time, and their personal favorite "cannon fodder." When the two of them finally got into the room they started to argue over who gets to sit next to the emo king Sasuke Uchiha. He earned that title when his older brother Itachi Uchiha killed his whole family. Naruto and Hinata decided that one day the three of them are going to die by their hands and have one hell of a feast made from them to celebrate their passing.

After five minutes of yelling and screaming Hinata just couldn't take it anymore

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" scream Hinata while letting off a good amount of killing intent

Everyone in the classroom looked at Hinata, some with looks of shock and some with looks of fright. Sakura and Ino however looked at Hinata with both shock and fear. Sakura was the first to recover, she looked at Hinata and said

"Oh come on Hinata, don't be angry with us just because you have to sit next to that blond loser." Said Sakura with a sense of triumph and superiority.

Hinata just stared at Sakura with annoyance. Then before anyone knew it, Hinata was standing in front of Sakura and with all of her might, bitch slapped her so hard that she pushed her away a good five feet. Just as Hinata lowered her hand she heard a few voices in her head say

"_Way to shut that bitch up Hinata_." Thought Naruto with a great sense of pride.

"**Yes thank you, the fucking banshee was giving me a headache**" said the Lilith in a relived way.

"**Giving you a headache? You try having to listen to that girl with sensitive hearing and we'll see how you feel**." Said Kyuubi in a semi pissed off voice.

And just as Sakura was getting up the door opened to reveille the teacher Iruka Umino. Iruka came through the door looked at the students and said

"Alright everyone sit down and we will begin with your team placements." Said Iruka with a stern voice.

"Hey, where is Mizuki-sensei?" asked a random student in confusion

Iruka looked at the classroom and said

"Unfortunately Mizuki was murdered late last."

This caused the class to break out in murmurs. Naruto and Hinata however smiled at that bit of information, remembering how they had killed Mizuki and more of the way they spent that night together.

"Settle down, Mizuki was a traitor who tried to steal some of the villages best kept secrets, do not mourn for a traitor." Said Iruka in a very stern and serious voice

After that was said most of the graduates were a little surprised to hear that their sensei was a traitor to the village. But just then Iruka said

"Now that that's out-of-the-way, let us begin with your team placements."

Time skip

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Said Iruka

When that was said Sakura jumped for joy knowing that she was on the same team as Sasuke. The Uchiha just kept staring out into space not caring about the team he was on. But Naruto was cursing whatever god had given him such bad luck for being on the same team as those two good for nothings.

"Team eight will be Shino Aburama, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga"

Shino just said nothing and nodded having heard what team he was on. Kiba leapt for joy after hearing that he was on the Hyuuga girls' team. And Hinata cursed just as loudly as Naruto did when she heard that the fucking mutt was on her team.

"And team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara. I wish you all the best of luck with your future and I am very proud to have called myself your sensei. Please wait right where you are and your new team leaders will come to get you."

After waiting for a few minutes on of the a man wearing a standard jounin outfit with a goatee smoking a cigarette came into the room and said

"Names Asuma whoever is team ten come with me." He said in a nonchalant way

Then Ino, Shikamaru and Choji got up and followed the man out of the door. The about twenty minutes a woman with bright red eyes long black hair in a custom-made female jounin outfit came into the room and said

"Alright team eight come with me." She said with a commanding tone

And with that the three got up and headed out the door. But just before Hinata walked out of the door, she turned to Naruto winked at him and blew him a kiss. Then for the next three hours team seven waited for their sensei. Sasuke and Sakura were getting really pissed now.

"Were the heck is our sensei?!" screamed Sakura in anger

"Seriously this is just getting ridiculous." Said Sasuke in an annoyed

Naruto however was sitting in the back of the classroom meditating.

Naruto Mindscape

Naruto's mindscape had changed over the years. Instead of it being in a sewer it has now turned into the leaf village. Specifically, it was the leaf village after the Kyuubi had destroyed it. The buildings were nothing but ruin and everything was lit a blaze, and the sky was dark and shooting off red lightning bolt ever now and then. And in the center of the village is naruto and Kyuubi sitting across from each other playing a game of chess. Kyuubi had just moved his knight and took Naruto's rook.

"**Hmmm you seem a little distracted**." Said Kyuubi calmly looking down at the chess board

"I guess I'm just annoyed about getting the emo king and his little whore as teammates." Naruto said annoyingly while moving his bishop to take Kyuubi's knight.

"**Just keep thinking of the day that you're going to kill the Uchiha bastared, that's what always brings a smile to my face**." Kyuubi said while moving his queen to take Naruto's king.

"**Checkmate**."

Naruto grumbled in defeat and then his master spoke

"**Kit…I think that your sensei is finally here**."

Real world

Just as Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a man wearing a standard jounin outfit, a face mask, gravity deifying white hair, and his headband was covering up his right eye. The man looked at the three and said

"My first impression is…I don't think much about you."

The Sasuke and Sakura just looked at the man with an annoyed expression on their faces. But Naruto was looking at the man with a hateful glare.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Then the man just disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Then the three of them left the room to begin the rest of their shinobi careers.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone how has sent me a review about my story, please send more reviews so that I can give you a better story

**A Bloody Good Time**

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the teams**

After everyone had made it to the roof, they all got settled looked at each other and then the Jounin said.

"Alright since we are all on the same team I think that it only right that we get to know each other. So why don't you give us your name, your likes, your likes, your dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first to show us what you mean." Said Sakura with a hint of confusion in her voice

Everyone just looked at her awkwardly

"Okay fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes… hmmm I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about that. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." He said in a unenergetic voice.

"_Well that was pointless, all we got out of him was his name_." Was the thought that all the genin shared.

"Why don't you go first pinkie." Said Kakashi

Sakura stared at their sensei with anger at the nickname she had just got, she continued

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my like are (looks over to Sasuke and blushes), and my dislikes are Ino-pig, my hobbies are flower pressing, and my dreams for the future are (thinks about a possible future with Sasuke)…" she says with a while giggling and blushing at the thought.

Kakashi just stared at the girl and thought

"_Oh great, a fucking fan girl_." He thought with disgust.

Then he just continued on ward, looked at Sasuke and said

"Ok you next dark and gruesome." Kakashi said nonchalantly

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of things that I don't like, and less things that I do like. I don't have any hobbies, and my dream…is to see a certain man die by my hands." Said Sasuke in an emotionless voice

Then Kakashi thought

"_Just as I thought, revenge seeker_."

He looked at the last member of genin and said

"You're up next blondie" he said in a joking way

Naruto looked at the jounin and scowl in anger at him and said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hate everyone around me, I like to cause people pain. My hobbies are none of your damn business, and you'll all find out what my dreams for the future are one day." He said in a cold and hateful voice

Everyone just looked at Naruto in a surprised, and each with a different thought going through their heads.

"_Weird, this kid was nothing like what I thought he would be_." Thought Kakashi while raising an eyebrow at the boy

"_Man that naruto is one giant freak_." Thought Sakura while scoffing at Naruto

"_As long as he doesn't get in the way of my goals, then who cares_." Thought Sasuke in a superior manor

Then Kakashi said

"Well now that we are all acquainted with each other, why don't we discuss your survival test." He said in a cheerful way

"What are you talking about sensei we already had a test, that's how we got the rank of genin." Said Sakura in a worried voice

"That test that you're talking about is the academy test, you stupid bitch." Said naruto in an angry pissed off tone.

"Naruto is right the test that I am referring to is the survival test that all the jounin have to give their genin teams. The academy test that you past was just to see if could qualify for the life of a ninja ninjas, the test I'm going to give you is to see if you can survive the life of a ninja. Oh…and just a heads up, out of the twenty-seven that graduated from the academy only nine of you are actually going to become genin. So by technically speaking…the three of you only have about a thirty-four percent chance of success." said Kakashi with an uncaring voice

This news shocked Sasuke and Sakura to their core. They were both thinking of all the work that they had done suddenly going down the drain just like that. Naruto however didn't even flinch at the thought. He knew that being a genin was essential for his cover, but not for the grand master plan.

"So with that being said I'll see you three tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning at training ground seven…oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning or you'll just throw it up." Said Kakashi

And with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the three genin all alone. Naruto was the first one to get up and walk over to the edge of the building and jump off. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura to look in awe at what Naruto just did.

Streets of Konoha

Naruto was walking through the streets not really going anywhere in particular, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello their handsome."

Naruto turned around, and instantly had a smile on his face. He saw Hinata walking towards him with a slight sway in her hips and an equally happy smile on her face.

"Hello beautiful." Said naruto in happy and flirting way

They both walked up to each other and embraced one another and finally kissed each other. All of the people in the streets gave looks of disgust as they watched the demon spawn of Konoha kiss the Hyuuga princess. Naruto and Hinata could feel all the stares that all the people were giving them, they stopped kissing each other, released a large amount of killing intent looked around them and at the same time shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES LOOKING AT!?"

Everybody jump a little and stopped starring, and they just went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing. Once the couple saw that everyone had stopped starring, Naruto looked back at Hinata with a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and just continued walking down the street until they reach a small bridge that went over a tiny stream. Then Hinata looked at Naruto and said.

"So Naruto, how was your afternoon with the king of broods and his little pink whore?" she said with disgust in her voice

"Horrible, I can already tell that this team will be as useful as a hole in the head." groaned Naruto in a frustrated tone. He then looked at Hinata and asked.

"So, what was your team like?"

**Flashback**

Team eight was sitting in a small tea house called "The Tranquil Tiger". The waitress had just brought them their order, when their sensei decided to speak.

"Well since the four of us are gonna spend a lot of time together as a team, it is only proper that we get to know each other a little better. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi I'm a special jounin, I enjoy reading and flower pressing, and hate perverted assholes. I also have the hopes of becoming one of the greatest genjutsu users in all the elemental nations. Ok you can go next" she said in a calm voice while gesturing to Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like studying and collecting new insects and arachnids and my hopes for the future are to become the head of my clan one day." He said in an emotionless, calculative voice

"_Straight to the point, and very little emotion. Just as his file said he would be_." Thought Kurenai and then she looked at Kiba and simply said

"Ok you next."

"Well alright, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like my companion Akamaru, I hate that damn asshole Naruto, and my greatest dream for the future is to…heh, heh…prove my alpha statues to a certain someone." He said while giving a cocky smile to Hinata as he said the last part.

"_Oh great…I can already tell that this kid will be a pain in the ass to teach_." Kurenai thought in anger she then turned to the last member of her team who was calmly drinking her tea and said

"Your turn now." She said with a smile on her face

Hinata put down the cup of tea and looked at the group of people and said

"My name is Hinata, I like exciting and hmmm pleasurable experiences, and I hate dogs, and my dreams for the future are a little too personal for me to go into." She said while giving an innocent smile

Kurenai just looked at the girl with a surprised look on her face. This girl was nothing like she thought that she'd be like. She wasn't like what her file said she would be, and she most certainly didn't fit the Hyuuga criteria. Then she just looked at all of her students and said

"Well seeing as how we're all acquainted with each other, I think now is a good time to discuss your genin graduation test." Then Kiba looked at Kurenai and said

"Whoa what are you talking about, we just past our graduation test that's how we got here." He said with confusion in his voice.

"True enough, but the test that I am referring to is the test that all the jounin give to the new graduates to see if you can really handle the ninja life style. And if you don't pass the little test that I have for you then you all are going back to the academy. So my advice to you all is go home and get a good night's rest and meet me and meet me at training ground twelve tomorrow at eight o'clock a.m.

**Flashback end**

"Well aside from that idiot Inuzuka, I can probably play along with the others." Said Hinata

"When the time comes I will make sure that fucking mutt going to die slowly and painfully." Said Naruto in anger while tightening his grip on Hinata. Then Hinata turned to him, gave him a lust filled gaze and said

"Ohhh… don't start talking like that unless you're willing to finish what you started." She said while turning so she can press her breasts into naruto chest and wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. And Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and their head got closer to each other and then their lips came crashing together in a heat of passion.

"**As much as I hate to be the one that breaks up this beautiful scene, but we have company**" said Lilith

Then the two lovers broke away just in time to see a man shushin behind them. Then the man looked up at them and said

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi wants you to come home immediately."

"I'm busy now, go and tell my father that he can go fuck himself." Hinata said with an amused smile on her face

"He says that it is urgent for you to come home now."

"Fine let me see what he wants." She said while sighing in frustration

The messenger then shusined. Then Hinata looked back at Naruto gave him a quick kiss and then went back to the Hyuuga compound. Then Naruto turned around and went back to his apartment to get ready for the survival test tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for all of your reviews and comments that you've sent and please keep sending them and tell me what you think and what I can possibly improve on. So now, my story.

**Chapter 7**

**Abandoning the Clan**

Hinata had just entered the Hyuuga compound and was heading for her father's study. On her way there she saw many of the clan members walking around doing there various chores. After a few minutes of walking, she finally got to her father's office. She pushed open the door to her father's study. She saw Hiashi turn towards her and then he yelled

"HINATA, WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST DAY AND A HALF!"

Hinata kept her cool, looked at her father and said

"None of your damn business, now what the fuck do you want?"

"How dare talk to me like that you ungrateful bitch. We are here to discuss your future in the Hyuuga clan" scream Hiashi in anger

Hinata yawned and with a bored expression on her face and said

"If that's all you say then I am leaving."

She then turned around and started to walk out of the room. Then Hiashi got out of his chair, glared out at Hinata and said.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!"

Hinata just ignored what he said and kept walking towards the door.

"HINATA IF YOU WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU WALK OUT OF YOUR CLAN AND YOUR FAMILY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

And Hinata stopped at what he just said. Then Hiashi suddenly felt the temperature of the room drop by about ten degrees. Then Hinata turned around and looked at Hiashi with her eyes glowing a lavender purple and an angry look and said

"Family….since when the fuck did I ever have a family. For as long as I can remember you have been a giant fucking asshole, Hanabi has been a selfish spoiled brat. Real families are kind and support you, all this family has ever done and clan has ever done to me was HU**RT, INSULT AND DEGRADE ME! So fuck you, fuck this clan, and fuck being part of it**. **From this moment on I denounce the Hyuuga name**" She said while storming out of the room.

Hiashi watched her daughter leave the room and yelled.

"Guards stop her now!" he said in anger

Then two Hyuuga shusined into the room and rushed Hinata. The guard on the left tried to palm strike her in the chest, but Hinata caught his wrist and started to crush it in her hand. The guard on the right saw an opening and punch at her stomach. Hinata saw this and with her other hand caught his wrist. Then she twisted around with both of the guards arms above her head and then with all her might sent both men flying through the air and barreling toward Hiashi. But Hiashi saw this coming and jumped out-of-the-way and landed in front of Hinata.

"You worthless little bitch! Fine I will take care of you myself." Seethed Hiashi in rage

Then he dashed forward and tried to palm strike his daughter in the heart. Hinata deflected his attacks, and he just kept pressing the attack. For the next two minutes Hiashi tried to land a single hit on Hinata, and was failing miserably. But Hinata was getting tired of this, and decided to end this now. Hinata quickly deflected Hiashi's last attack, and punched him in the sternum and sent him back a couple of feet. Then she looked at him and said.

"As fun as this is, I think it's time that I ended this now." She said in a confident and stern voice

She started to quickly make hand signs, and as she did, her body was surrounded demonic purple energy. She finished look Hiashi and said

"Ninja Art: Unbearable Pleasures"

Then suddenly, Hiashi saw the world around him fade away and be replaced by something new. He saw that he was in a chamber filled with lavish silk curtain, and beautiful tapestries, soft and thick rugs and a big king sized bed. Hiashi suspected that this was a genjutsu and tried to dispel it, but every time he tried he failed. Then Hiashi tried using his byakugan to see threw the illusion. But when he tried all that his byakugan saw was a hazy cloud of bright light. Then Hiashi heard something behind him, he turned around expecting an attack, but instead what he saw, shocked him to no end. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long black hair tied up in a bun, wearing gold jewelry, and a concubine outfit that did nothing to hide her naked form.

"Hello my lord. You look exhausted, why not let me take of you?" said the woman with lust in her voice. She walked up to Hiashi, grabbed his hands and led him over the bed. Hiashi wanted to resist and pull away from her. But the more he tried, the more he wanted to be with her. When they got over to the bed the woman pushed Hiashi down on the bed and started to give him a sexy little lap dance. Two minutes into the dance the woman sits on Hiashi lap, wrapped one arm around his neck and the other ran down his chest, then she leaned close and whispered in his ear

"Now my lord get ready to feel unbe**arable pleasures**." Then the nails on the woman's fingers turned into two-inch long claws and shoved them into Hiashi abdomen.

Hiashi yelled in pain while looking down at the hand in his gut in shock. Then he looked up at the woman and was horrified at what he saw. The woman had sickly yellow eyes, razor-sharp teeth, her tongue grew in length like a snake. The woman continued to dig her hand into Hiashi stomach and was working her way up to her chest. Hiashi tried to fight this woman off but was to overcome by pain to do anything but watch. Then the woman started to work her hands up into Hiashi's chest. Hiashi felt the woman's hand grip his heart. Then the woman ripped Hiashi's heart right out of his chest.

Real World

Hiashi was writhing on the floor in pain. Hinata was standing over him pumping more chakra into the jutsu. She looked down at him and gave a confident and superior smirk. Then she turned around and walked out of the room. She walked out of the Hyuuga compound with anger and rage.

"**Very nicely handled Hinata." **Said Lilith enthusiastically

"Thank you mistress" Hinata said with happiness in her voice

"**Personally I would have just killed him**."

"One day I will kill him, but not just yet, there are still things that we need to do."

Hinata continued to walk down the street heading for the one place in the world where she felt happy

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto sitting in his apartment practicing his chakra control exercise by meditating on the ceiling, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and stopped his flow of chakra and fell back down to the floor. He went over to the door and opened it to see Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, I thought you had a clan meeting with your father?" he said in confusion

"As of today I don't have a father. Or a clan." She said with disgust in her voice

"What are you talking about?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore. That man just makes me so angry."

"You know that you are always welcomed to stay with me." He said

Hinata smiled and went up to Naruto and hugged him

"Thank you Naruto I don't know what I would do without you."

Naruto returned the hug with just as much love. Then he looked at Hinata and said

"Come inside, I have some news." He said with a bit of excitement. Hinata came inside and the two of them walked into his bedroom

"What the news?" she ask

"Actually, this news involves our masters as well."

Hinata understood what he was saying. The two of them sat down on the ground facing each other in a meditative position and closed their eyes and concentration.

Mindscape 

Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes and saw that they were in the village square of a horror movie version of the Hidden Leaf Village. The sky bleak and colorless and there were dead bodies littering the streets, many of them were missing their head or some other body part, there were blood stains on of the walls of the building. Some of the buildings were on fire or were lying in a pile of rubble.

"**Truly a beautiful site isn't it**?" said a female voice

"**Indeed it is**." Said a deep male voice

Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw Lilith in her usual sultry and revealing outfit of see through lingerie. However, Kyuubi had changes into his human form. He was six feet five inches, with fox ears and his nine tails swaying behind him and long orange-red hair that reached his middle back. He was wearing a crimson kimono with orange flame designs on it.

"Master/Mistress" said both Naruto and Hinata as they bowed to the two demon.

"**Rise children, we have much to discuss**." Said Kyuubi with a slight eagerness in his voice.

"**Yes what exactly is this exciting new fuzz face**" said Lilith with an amused smile on her face

Kyuubi an annoyed growl but continued "**Me and Naruto have made some head way on the Thunder God jutsu**."

Then Kyuubi waved his hands in the air, and then the jutsu seal design appeared in the air.

"**This is what the original looked like**." Said Kyuubi

"But by modifying a few of marking with demonic seals we were able to increase its power." Said Naruto

"**But will it take us were we want it to go**?" asked Lilith

"N**ot yet, we still need to make more changes**."

"Care to join us ladies?" said Naruto

All four of them spent the next twelve hours in their joint mindscape, which in the real world is only six hours, working on the seal.

"I think that were making some serious headway." Said Naruto

"But the seals are still too unstable to suit our needs." Said Hinata with a small hint of concern in her voice.

"**Don't worry we still need to do some tweaking and it should work**." Said Kyuubi

"**Why don't we stop for the day and resume tomorrow**." Said Lilith

Then the four of them stopped what they were doing and then the world around them started to fade

Real World

Naruto and Hinata open their eyes and see that they are back in his apartment. They both got off of the floor and headed for the kitchen to have dinner. And when they got their food and sat down and started eating.

"So what do you think is wrong with the seal?" asked Hinata

"I think that the problem is that the seal is only a one way deal and it you go were the seal goes, so we are going to have to change that it takes us were we want to go, and so it takes us back." said Naruto

"So basically what we need is a gate way jutsu?"

"Now we need to find the right seal configuration. That's going to take a lot of time and energy to do"

"Don't worry Naruto, I know that we can get it"

Naruto smiled at her and said "Thanks Hinata, come on let's go to bed we have a long day ahead of us."

They got up from the table, cleaned up and then they both got undressed and climbed into bed.

Hyuuga Infirmary

We see that Hiashi Hyuuga is in a hospital bed and is just walking up from the tiring effects of the jutsu that his daughter used on him. He heard the door opening and saw that the Hyuuga doctor come in with two people. The first was his daughter Hanabi how came rushing up to him with a worried expression on her face. The other man who walked in was one of the Hyuuga elders. He looked at Hiashi and asked

"What happened how put you here?"

"Hinata, she used a genjutsu on me."

"Why would sister do this?" asked Hanabi

Hiashi looked at his daughter with anger and said "As of this moment you do not have a sister. As of today Hinata is now an enemy to the Hyuuga clan."


End file.
